Sin arrepentimientos
by doshi-san
Summary: — ¡Hey, Mei Chang sin arrepentimientos, eh!— le gritó el rubio, en modo de advertencia, a lo que ella sólo asintió ligeramente con una sonrisa.


**¡Hola! Jum, por fin me digné a subir algo, quizás a algunas personas no les guste y me quieran ahorcar pero ahí quedó. Primero que nada muchas gracias a Wuakayaka que corrigió y dió luz verde para este intento de fic.**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, sino a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sin arrepentimientos<strong>

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Ni siquiera ella misma lo entendía muy bien, sólo recordaba que Edward había llegado al Palacio para saludarla durante su viaje: comieron, rieron, platicaron y…

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la cama de su habitación, con una sábana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, con la cara más que sonrojada mientras repetía la pregunta una y otra vez en su cabeza. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, parecía estar en su misma situación.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido más que el respirar de cada uno, el ligero tic-tac del reloj de pared y el movimiento de la copa de los árboles del patio cuando soplaba el viento.

Mei le observó un rato: su cabello rubio se encontraba suelto, su pecho descubierto y sus orbes doradas puestas sobre sus pies -a los que la sábana no alcanzaba a cubrir-. Realmente le resultó atractivo Mucho más que Al pensó, pero negó repetidamente con la cabeza. Aun así, no pudo evitar seguir viéndolo embelesada.

— ¿Crees que hicimos bien?— se atrevió a preguntar, obteniendo una mirada llena de odio por parte de Ed.

Sí, aquello era una pregunta sumamente estúpida.

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor cuando le rechazó. Por un extraño momento quería que él le diera un sí, que se había dado cuenta de que la quería a ella, Mei, y no a Winry. Se dio una bofetada mentalmente. No, ella quería a Alphonse, no a su cuñado, apreciaba a la rubia y no deseaba que la relación entre ésta y Edward fuera mal, ¿cierto?

Si le hubieran preguntado eso hacía unos días o incluso horas, hubiera contestado que era cierto, pero dada la circunstancia, ahora dudaba. No sólo por lo que había terminado hacía unos minutos, sino también por los "retorcidos" pensamientos que albergaban su cabeza en estos instantes.

Porque era cierto e indiscutible el hecho de que se había acostado con el mayor de los hermanos Elric, así como también era cierto el que le había gustado, aunque doliera admitirlo.

— ¿Fue tu primera vez?— soltó la pelinegra, con cierto temor que fue remplazado por una extraña felicidad cuando Ed asintió.

A diferencia de ella, él no tenía dudas: se sentía la peor basura del planeta. Había engañado a su hermano y a Winry, y para el colmo de sus males, podía decir sin titubear que lo había disfrutado… Claro que en su momento, pues ahora la culpa le remordía la conciencia, recordándole lo mal que había estado su acto.

Se sentía incómodo bajo la mirada de la princesa de Xing que lo recorría de arriba abajo. Agradecía que su cintura, y la parte inferior a ésta, hasta los pies estuvieran cubiertas por la sábana de la cama. No le gustaba su forma de mirarlo, parecía tan libre de culpas y arrepentimiento.

¡Por quién sea que estuviera allá arriba!

Ni su novia le había visto completamente desnudo, y la de su hermano sí.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, a punto de dirigirse al baño -necesitaba una buena ducha, no sólo para aclarar las ideas, sino también para quitarse el pegajoso sudor del cuerpo-, pero la mano femenina de Mei le detuvo. La vio dudar y removerse un poco desde su lugar.

— Y-yo no quiero que t-te vayas— tartamudeó Mei, después de vacilar un poco.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendiéndose por la declaración.

— Voy al baño— aclaró él, con una sonrisa.

Si antes se sentía como la peor basura del planeta, ahora como la peor del Universo. Ella no le permitió terminar su acción, pues le besó de una forma un tanto apasionada y aunque le costó asimilarlo, Ed le correspondió.

Poco a poco volvían a cometer el mismo acto, dejándose llevar por sus instintos. El silencio que una vez reinó en la habitación con ligeras interrupciones, ahora era corrompido completamente por los gemidos y jadeos de ambos.

* * *

><p>Mei se encontraba en la entrada principal del palacio, recargada en el marco de las enormes puertas, viendo cómo el Elric se marchaba, pero a sólo un par de metros de distancia se detuvo, girando media vuelta sobre sus talones.<p>

— ¡Hey, Mei Chang sin arrepentimientos, eh!— le gritó el rubio, en modo de advertencia, a lo que ella sólo asintió ligeramente con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Esperen! *saca un paragüas de quién sabe dónde y después de tener una batalla épica con él logra abrirlo* Ahora sí, los tomatazos, sandíazos y cuánto quieran, son bien recibidos -apuesto a que nadie se lo lee-.<strong>


End file.
